Hours
by I Don't Do Calm
Summary: She was waiting and waiting and waiting. She didn't care how long she had to wait. She'd even wait Forever if she had to. No matter how many hours it took. She'd wait as long as she lived. / One-Shot. Auslly. R&R!


Hours

_One-Shot_

/

I waited.

I waited and I waited and I waited.

_Nothing._

The only sound that accompanied me was the wind; blowing and whistling as I sat on the edge of the Pavement. It was a cold evening, but I didn't care. I _couldn't_ leave. I _couldn't_ just walk out like a _coward_. I had to _wait_.

So I did.

I waited some more.

I didn't heave a sigh once, I didn't move a single muscle. I just _couldn't_.

People must be thinking I'm _dumb_, they must be thinking that I'm such an _idiot_ for waiting out here in the darkness for something that might never come, they must think I'm _insane_. They're right. I am. But I'll still wait. Even if it means waiting all night; I _won't_ leave. I _won't_ run. I _won't_ hide. I'll wait. _Forever._

My eyes stayed glued to the building in front of me, it was hovering above everything, even the trees. It looked like a _palace_; it _is_ a palace. A palace that I'm not allowed to go _any where_ near.

I kept on _hoping_ somebody would come out of there... I kept on _praying_, no matter how unlikely and stupid it was. I _prayed_ and _hoped_ and _prayed_ some more.

_Nothing._

Absolutely _Nothing._

But I stayed put. I didn't move. I didn't leave. I didn't give up. _Never_. I'm just _not_ like that. I'm a _hopeful_ person; I don't just _doubt_ everything that everyone says; When everybody is screaming _'No'_, I'll whisper _'Maybe...'._

So I waited some more. I _waited_ and _waited_ and _waited_. I _prayed_ and _prayed_ and _prayed_ until my brain hurt. I _wished_ and _wished_ and _wished_ until I felt dizzy. But I didn't stop. The hope was too strong. I won't stop. I can't stop.

I didn't realize it had been 2 hours already... I'd wait 200 hours if that's what it took. I was gonna do this. For me. For him. For us. I needed this. I needed him. _Oh so badly_.

So, _again_, I waited.

3 Hours.

4 Hours.

5 Hours.

6 Hours.

_Midnight._

7 Hours.

8 Hours.

9 Hours.

10 Hours.

_Sunrise._

My eyes didn't droop once. I was _too_ determined. _Too_ hopeful.

I felt my body start to cramp from sitting down too long on the cold, hard floor, but that didn't make me move - I'd be caught if I did. _Caught Red-Handed_. There were Guards _every where._

I couldn't be seen where I was, because I was in the middle of two rose bushes. They smelt _lovely._ But I wasn't in the mood to be smelling them. I wasn't in the mood to do _anything._

I was only in the mood to _wait._

I knew that there were probably really dark bags underneath my eyes, and that I looked like a _Zombie_, an _ugly, scary, revolting_ Zombie... But I _honestly_ didn't _care_ at all.

Suddenly, there was a _Bang._

A loud one at that.

I jumped up, moving for the first time in _hours_, my heart starting to beat _rapidly_, and my breathing _quickening._

"There she is!" I heard someone yell in the distance; The voice was Man-like, loud, but _soft_, tough, but _gentle_... _I knew that voice..._

I thought they were talking about me, since I had obviously just _blown_ my cover. So I quickly ducked behind the bushes where I had been hiding so _brilliantly_ for the past _long_ _hours_. I shut my eyes and _prayed_ and _wished_ again, this time _hoping_ that they wouldn't find me...

I guess this time my prayers were answered... It wasn't _me_ they were looking for, it was somebody _else_; I carefully looked behind me, at the girl they had caught - She was tall, with short, blond hair, and she wore cheap, ripped up cloths. I sighed and looked away, back at the doors of the big palace, _waiting_ again.

This time, I _sighed_, thinking that this is _stupid_.

I didn't _want_ to give up. I didn't _want _to leave... But I started to feel as if this was too _risky,_ too_ tiring, _too_ hopeless. _

I sighed again, looking down in _disappointment _and_ failure. _I was about to leave, about to go and give up on all this, thinking that there was absolutely no point, it was no use... When all of a sudden, I heard a voice -

"Ally!"

_He _came running over to me. My eyes widened, my heart beating faster than before. I screamed in happiness and ran to him, arms right out, giving him a huge, tight hug, with tears starting to form in my eyes. He hugged me back and laughed when he felt me clinging on tight. I _never _wanted to let go. I could stay like this _Forever. Forever and ever and ever._

But I had to sooner or later...

He pulled away from the hug, looking me in the eyes, and giving me a kiss. I felt my insides turn to mush, as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I couldn't explain the amount of happiness and relief that came over me when I saw him...

"I've missed you, Ally..." he said once we had pulled away.  
I smiled wide at him. "I've missed you, too, Austin!" I almost yelled, hugging him again, full on crying my eyes out now.  
"I'm sorry I made you wait so long..." he said, sounding guilty.  
"I don't care about that! I forgive you!" I said carelessly, all that mattered was that he was here _now._

He grinned at me, hugging me back twice as tight. His head was rested on my neck, I could feel him brushing his lips against my bare skin, as he whispered quietly. "I love you."

I started crying even more.

"I love you, too." I said, hugging tighter. "I love you so so so much. I can't explain how much I love you."

I knew I was acting like a love-struck creep... But he didn't seem to mind.

None of us minded.

I guess it was worth it waiting all those _hours._

/

_Fin._

/

_A/N: That was my first One-Shot... And Yes; I know it's very Short and Confusing... It's meant to be like that. :D Please Review! I worked hard on this so please don't be mean. I'm extremely sensitive! I know I'm not a really good writer like the rest of you so you guys can tell me how to improve, if you want... :)_

_Thank you for reading this! I'll be writing a lot more stories in the future! I'm sorry if you didn't like this One-Shot... I understand if you don't!_

_:D I love you all! Stay Safe & Be Happy! :D_


End file.
